APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: Heavy drinking among college students remains a significant public health concern. Empirical studies of a brief 90- minute intervention that aims to reduce alcohol consumption and related problems in college drinkers has produced promising results. While student health centers constitute a logical cite for assessment and intervention for alcohol abusing students, "transfer" of this technology into a student health context is complicated by a number of factors, most notably a lack of resources and time. The primary aim of the proposed study is to develop and test the efficacy of a "streamlined" assessment and brief health-care provider intervention that: (1) is tailored to the pragmatic needs and resources of student primary health care centers, and (2) reduces alcohol consumption and associated negative consequences among high risk college drinkers. Using a 2 x 2 design, the proposed study will seek to systematically test the efficacy of central components of the intervention (computer- generated vs. provider-administered feedback and advice). Students seeking services for the first time at Hall Health, the primary care student health center on campus, will complete a comprehensive assessment of lifestyle behaviors that will include a preliminary screening for alcohol abuse using an interactive computer and while waiting for their appointment. Students meeting high risk criteria for alcohol abuse will be invited to participate in the study. Students who volunteer to participate will be randomly assigned to one of four conditions: (1) No treatment; (2) Personalized computer feedback only; (3) Provider advice only; and (4) Provider advice with computer feedback. A post- treatment followup assessment will be performed three months following this initial visit.